Shadow take over
by Littlefox64
Summary: the Yugioh gang comes back to geather for one last fight against the shadows only this time the Atem is in the cross hairs for his shadow powers but is Yugi keeping something from the gang and why is he does he keep taking off and why is he so mad at Atem


Atem sighed as he stood in the sand and looked up at the sky, Mana stood beside him watching him closely. It had been for years since he had joined the afterlife and everyone could see how much he missed the living world, all his friends and his light.

"Why don't you just ask to go back." She said turning away and looking to the sky as well. Atem looked over to her with a small huh being pulled from his thoughts.

"I can't do that." He said crossing his arms, puffing out his chest and putting on a stern face as his cape blow in the wind slightly. "It is not aloud, I have to rule my people."

"You and I both know we survived 3000 without you what's 80 more." Mana shrugged closing her eyes a soft smile playing on her lips, she opened one eye and looked at Atem's confused face it slowly shifted to a smile.

"Your right." He said bowing his head closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Were did you get this from?"

Mana turned towards him and placed her hand behind her head closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Isis. She said it would be okay for you to go back. Plus when you come back after you die I can meet Yugi!" She clapped her hands stars shining in her eyes.

"Let's hope that's not for awhile." Atem sweat dropped holding his hands up to protect himself from the girls freak out.

"I'm off then!" He called as he ran off towards the gods palace. Mana smiled as Isis came up behind her and smiled. Mana gave a small laugh looking back to where the price had gone.

"Gods I would like to go back to the earth, and leave again." Atem said bowing to the mighty gods.

"Hmm are you sure you want this my son." Ra asked, Atem looked up and nodded.

"Things may not be the same." Seth said looking him over.

"I want to go and be with my friends again please, All might gods." Atem said on his knees now.

"If something goes wrong No short cuts you are to ride it out. Got it?" Ra said.

"Yes!"

Atem blinked no one had spoke. He finely glanced up only to realize he was sitting on a back street of Domino. He was sitting with his knees turned in and one foot out to each side, he looked around wide eyed. "That was quick…" Atem stood and looked for a street name when he found one he quickly found which way he needed to go.

Soon a game shop came into view, a shop he knew well he ran in the door and the bell went off. "So your back ear-" Solomon cut himself off as he saw Atem. "Atem?! Is that you?!" The boy smiled and hugged the old man.

"Yes, Grandpa I am now where is Yugi?" Atem asked with a big smile on his face as he looked around for his light after all it wasn't everyday someone came from the dead.

"Not here," Atem looked like he had been hit with a bus. " Hoho dear boy Yugi has been gone for the last four years, took after me with a few lessons from you. He's gone off to college, but you're in luck he should be back sometime this week. This will be fun I haven't seen him since he left."

"You haven't seen him for four years?!" Atem almost yelled and jumped back at the same time.

"Well on T.V. doesn't count I guess…No one else has seen him either other the Malik and Ryo that is."

"No one? You mean Seto , Joey, Tristan or Tea has seen him in that long?"

" No has but I do get a weekly if not daily call from him. Oh that reminds me, we thought you might be coming back Yugi's sent some things back for you on holidays and your birth day and we decided that the guest room was yours if you should come back."

"Thank you grandpa now if I may ask where is Yugi studding? And you seemed to know I was coming, how?" Atem asked looking rather confused.

" He went to Egypt dear boy to study languages and some other what-cha-ma-call its. As for how we knew you may come back Yugi saw a picture Arthur sent me and just said all the Yamis will be coming back some time in the next four years. Now enough of this let's go shopping and get you some cloths and stuff just for your room." Atem nodded and was pulled back out the door.

The car ride was quite as Atem thought Solomon had turned on the radio to the news it was just talking of sports and crimes as well as other odds and ends. Atem had his chin in his hand in thought that's when it struck him.

"Grandpa you said that all of us were coming back does that mean the others are here?" He looked over to the man.

"Yes both Bakura and Marik are here they are staying at Ryu's place till the others come back."

"What of the others?" Atem asked.

"Tea went to America to go to a dance school Tristan is working somewhere close by and Joey is Seto's partner at Kaiba Corp. Duke is doing well with his store as well." The man stopped speaking as something came on the radio.

"_And we were finely able to speak with the Team who have been working on translating the bizarre Hieroglyphs but the translator will not be speaking to us any questions for them will be answered by the man leading the team."_

"What's this about Hieroglyphs?"

"Well after you left a cave in Egypt was found with this odd writing they have seen it before but no one can make sense of it, everyone who try ends up right back where they started only one person in the world can read it."

"And who is that?" Atem asked the old man shook his head as he stopped the car at a store That Yugi and Atem loved to go to and got out of the car. Atem followed back in thought.

~Egypt(^.^)~

A boy sat on a small bed a laptop on his knees. His hands the only thing being seen as he typed he was burning a CD/DVD of the footage they had logged not that the news team hadn't done something like that but, this tape was of just the cave and it's writings. He and his cozen had taped it so he could look over it again.

A stuffed toy hit his keyboard he jumped slightly and looked over at the other boy in the room. "Aren't you ready yet Hikari?" The older said, he was as tall as Joey with bright orange hair, and his skin had been kissed lightly by the sun. (A tall read haired sora from kingdom harts if you will) The others foam green eyes held amusement.

"Your in such a rush to day Kai can't I finish this, I'll have no time at home." He said as amethyst eyes went back to his screen.

"Fine, but we leave in an hour." Kai said walking out.

"That's not hard." He sighed setting the laptop on the bed. "Home huh…" He looked up at the ceiling. "That will be nice…But if I'm right it won't last long... Right Kareboh?" He smiled looking down at the fluff ball asleep on his computer screen with a soft smile.

~END (~_^)

* * *

Littlefox64: For those who know me from my stories know I fool around and jump stories a lot thank you for being patient with me this is the story that comes after bitter sweet or Future that will be and past that was. This takes place after Yugioh ended while the other stories are before Yugioh starts. I thought I'd give you a look into the story or at least the prolog well if you think you know what's coming comment or Pm. Now no more till I'm done with one of the back grounds oh and I'll try and have two to three new chappys up for you today. 


End file.
